Twist of Fate
by allthatglitters
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT ADDED! Cory and Topanga are expecting... but it's not the happy occasion one would think.
1. So Suddenly

"So..." Topanga began nervously, crossing her legs and staring at her hands, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, for one thing," Shawn replied, "We can't tell Corey."  
  
Topanga nodded reluctantly, refusing to stare at him. "I can't believe we were so stupid. Cory's never going to trust me again. We've been married for less than a year; I'm sure he never expected something like this to happen."  
  
"Are you sure it's mine?"  
  
She paused, choosing her words wisely. The guilt she felt was what made her want to tell Shawn the possibility that the child she carried inside of her might be his, but the honest truth was... she wasn't sure.  
  
"I really don't know, Shawn. I mean, I'm two months pregnant. As far as I'm concerned, this baby could be either yours or Corey's. I just wanted to tell you, because... Because it's only right that you know. That you know something like that can never happen again. Even if the baby is Cory's, there's just too much drama that comes along with something like this."  
  
"I don't even know why it happened," Shawn said, remembering that night two months ago.  
  
,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,  
  
Topanga cried in his arms, her voice shaking. "He just left," she said again, not knowing what else to say, "We've never fought like this before. You know we've had our little spats in the past, but this is our first major fight since the wedding. I thought that marriage would stop these petty fights."  
  
Shawn tried to calm her down, patting her hair and wiping tears from her face. "It'll be okay. You know how Cory is. If he really believes in something, he can be stubborn. I'm sure he'll be back."  
  
"He packed an overnight bag, and said he was going home. HOME! To his parents! I love his family and everything, but... It's like we're in high school again. I love him, I really do; but does he HAVE to resort to his parents when things go wrong? Is this how it's always going to be?"  
  
"We're still young, Topanga. We all still have a lot of growing up to do."  
  
"Well, maybe we were too young to get married. Maybe we should have waited longer. Or maybe we're not even meant to be together. Maybe we should just get a divorce now instead of putting each other through the torture of fighting."  
  
"No, don't say that," Shawn held her closer, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, "Everyone knew from day one that you and Cory were meant for each other. All through high school, we knew you guys would get married, have lots of kids, and grow old and senile together. And don't deny that you didn't know it."  
  
"Yeah, well, there were several times when I thought we didn't have a chance," she sighed, breaking away from Shawn's comforting embrace and sitting on the couch. "Sometimes, I'd just get to thinking..."  
  
"Maybe you should stop that," Shawn joked, happy to see Topanga smile somewhat through her tears.  
  
"I know, I think too much. But I just always thought that sometimes... we just weren't meant to be. Do you know what I mean? Like something was always trying to push us apart. And even now, with this fight. I just wish Cory could see things the way you do."  
  
Shawn nodded, then took a seat next to Topanga on the couch. She had stopped crying, and was now staring intently at the carpet. Her face was no longer red, and her hair fell in such a way... She looked beautiful, Shawn thought.  
  
"Like you and Rachel..."  
  
"What?" Shawn asked, startled.  
  
"We always thought you guys were meant for each other. You faced your own problems, and came through. But she left you... Oh, I'm sorry, Shawn. That's cruel of me to bring it up."  
  
"No, it's okay... Really, it is. I mean, it's true, isn't it? She just up and left me. Because I got fired from that job."  
  
"I know. It's not your fault, either. It was awful of her to leave you just because of that. It's not like you weren't going to get another job."  
  
"But Rachel and I aren't you and Cory. Obviously, it just wasn't meant to be. YOU guys... YOU guys are meant to be." He reached out, turning her chin toward his face, and looked deeply into her large, beautiful eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Shawn... I don't know."  
  
And then they were kissing. Neither knew why; it was so sudden. But Topanga, for some reason, had decided that Shawn was what she wanted at that moment. She loved Cory, but she didn't want him. Shawn had been there for her, through thick and thin, through every fight with Cory, through every problem she had ever faced, and she wanted him to be there for her forever. She knew that if Cory wasn't going to stand up for her and support her decisions, Shawn would always back her up, even if he didn't agree. To Topanga, that was true friendship, and she had never felt more attracted to Shawn than she did right at that moment.  
  
After a few moments, Shawn broke away from the kiss. "You know, this is probably a bad idea," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Topanga took his hand in hers, and looked up at him with an intense fire burning behind her eyes. "A bad idea was not realizing just how sweet you are to me sooner," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips...  
  
,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,  
  
"What the hell were we thinking?" Shawn asked, combing his fingers through his shaggy hair. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"We didn't know, at that point, that Cory would come home the next day and apologize for being so insincere."  
  
"I just wish we hadn't taken it... so... far... If we had only been smarter. It was bad enough we kissed. Why did we-?"  
  
"There's no going back now, Shawn. Cory and I aren't ready for a baby right now, but the damage has been done. I just wish that was all I had to worry about. Now I have to think about whether the baby's even Cory's."  
  
"Have you even told him that you're pregnant?"  
  
Topanga shook her head. "I was planning on telling him after I told you. I know that's not what the typical pregnant woman does... not telling her husband right away... but I thought I should let you know what's at stake here. I'm really worried."  
  
"Don't be worried. It'll all work out for the best."  
  
"And this will never happen again, right?"  
  
"Definitely. Never again." 


	2. What Could You Do For Me?

"What are you doing? Put that down, right now!"  
  
Topanga dropped the box of books on the floor with a loud THUD. "Cory Matthews, do you really expect these books to move my themselves?"  
  
"Eh, they're books from last semester... Burn them," Cory laughed. "You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting, sweetheart. Remember, you're pregnant." He walked up behind her, hugging her and caressing her stomach.  
  
It's been two months since Topanga revealed her secret to Cory; two months since she had told Shawn the horrible news. Cory had been delighted to hear about Topanga's pregnancy, and immediately began showering his pretty young wife with extra affection and care. He never noticed Topanga's quiet nervousness, or her anxiousness when the baby became a topic of conversation. As far as he was concerned, Cory was the baby's father, and that was it.  
  
"Honey, I'm only four months along now. I've only just begun to show," she forced a smile.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Cory replied, kissing the nape of her neck, "I don't want anything bad to happen to this baby... our baby. Isn't it time we started thinking about names?"  
  
"I'm not even halfway along!" Topanga exclaimed, "I think you're getting overly excited about the baby. Now, why don't you sit on the couch while I-"  
  
"Why shouldn't I be excited? Isn't this a wonderful thing? It's what we've always wanted, Topanga. Education, marriage, and a baby... Why do you seem so upset?"  
  
"It's just..." It might not even be your baby, Topanga thought, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She didn't want to lose her husband, and she knew that if Cory found out Shawn might have fathered her baby, Cory would leave her... for good, this time.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We're young, Cory... And very poor," Topanga told him, kicking the box of books into a corner to at least get it out of the way. "We're having enough trouble paying our tuition, and our jobs barely put food on the table. And when this baby comes, I'll have to take time off from work, so that's even less money. I'm afraid we'll lose the apartment, or that I may even lose YOU..."  
  
"Don't say such things," Cory embraced her, "Why on earth would I leave you? Especially alone with a baby? First of all, there's no need to worry about the money. We graduate in three months. After that, it's only the loans we need to worry about; no books, no activities fees, no meal plans... Second, and I know you don't want to hear this, but my parents would be more than willing to help out."  
  
"Your parents were MORE than upset that I got pregnant in the first place," Topanga retorted, "They thought we were too young to get married, and then have a baby less than a year later. We were barely prepared for MARRIAGE, let alone THIS major life experience."  
  
"Honey, we were perfectly ready for marriage. Sure, we got married younger than most people, but everything's worked out fine. We're together, we're stable, we're happy... What else could you ask for?"  
  
I want this baby to be yours, Topanga thought. It kills me that your DNA might not match. It kills me that you could find out. And it kills me that something this terrible could have happened between the two people you live most in this world.  
  
"And I would never, EVER leave you," Cory reassured her, "You're sweet, you're beautiful, and you're the mother of my baby. My son or daughter. Topanga, why are you crying?"  
  
She looked up at him with tearful, pleading eyes. "I just love you so much," she said, "and I don't want to lose you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I want you to know that."  
  
Cory kissed her softly on the lips, then her forehead. "I love you, honey. Don't you forget that."  
  
,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,+,  
  
"Look at you... You're starting to show!" Angela cried happily. "My friend, the little wife and mother. God, everything's happening so fast."  
  
"Tell me about it," Topanga replied, sipping her iced tea. The two friends had decided to stop at a little Bistro in town for lunch and catch up on each other's week. "It feels like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant."  
  
"My, how time flies. So, have you and Cory picked out names yet?"  
  
"No, I won't let him," Topanga replied. Angela looked at her quizzically. "I mean, not that I don't want to. But I don't want anything to jinx it. I'm not even five months along yet. No sense in getting super excited when there's such a long way off."  
  
Angela pursed her lips. "I know you've always wanted children, Topanga. You love them more than anything, and it's all you talked about before the wedding. And now, you're not nearly as excited as I assumed you would be. You're my best friend, and this doesn't seem like you. Is something wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with the baby," Topanga replied, wanting to tell Angela more than anything the secret that haunted her. "As a matter of fact, I had an ultrasound last week, and so far, everything's perfectly fine."  
  
"Then what is it? I know when something's bothering you, and this has to be a big one, because you're obviously not ecstatic about the kid."  
  
"Angela, I want to tell you more than anything... But promise you won't judge me, and promise you won't tell anyone. Shawn is the only one that knows. You have to promise me, Angela, that you won't think less of me for it."  
  
"Just tell me already, Topanga. I can tell you want to."  
  
"Well... There's a slight possibility that the baby could be... Shawn's..."  
  
Angela choked on her coffee, then stared sharply at her friend. "I really hope you're not telling me what I THINK you're telling me."  
  
"You promised you wouldn't judge me!"  
  
"I promised nothing, Topanga. What the hell were you thinking? When did this happen?"  
  
"Remember when I told you about my last fight with Cory? When he stormed off with an overnight bag and said he didn't know if he was coming back?"  
  
"Oh, Topanga..."  
  
"Yeah... That was almost five months ago. Which is why this baby could be Shawn's. Unfortunately, I was... with... both of them within that same week. You know... Cory and I reconciled shortly after Shawn and I..." Tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Like I said. You're my best friend, and I love you. You know that. And you know I'll stand by you and support you through this. But that doesn't mean I don't think that this is the stupidest thing you've ever done."  
  
"Don't I know it?" She sighed. "It's horrilble, Angela. I can't live like this. But I can't tell Cory, either. He'd be heartbroken. Especially now that I'm this far along with the pregnancy. He's so thrilled that we're having this baby. I can't take that happiness away from him."  
  
"So what's he supposed to do 20 years down the road, when the kid needs a blood transfusion or something, and their DNA doesn't match up? Are you going to take his child away from him then?"  
  
"I don't want to... EVER... disappoint Cory. And there's still a possibility that the baby is his. So why put him through all that stress for something that we might not even have to worry about?"  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't worry about it, either. If nobody else is going to worry, then you shouldn't have to." She took a deep breath. "And what does Shawn have to say about all of this?"  
  
"He hasn't really talked to me since. In fact, he's practically avoided visiting us since I told him. Rachel came back a few weeks ago, saying she made a huge mistake, and now they're living in bliss. I'm sure my pregnancy is the farthest thing from his mind right now."  
  
"Hm... I'm sorry, Topanga. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"So do I," Topanga replied, "So do I..." 


	3. Leaving This Behind

"I'm big as a house," Topanga thought to herself as she washed the dishes, "I can't even see my feet. Lord only knows if my shoes are untied."  
  
For the first time in days, she laughed. As the day of her baby's arrival drew nearer, her anxiety about who the father was began to increase. The last three months had been happily normal. She and Cory had gone out to celebrate, bragging about their baby-to-be and the little family they were starting. Cory had begun to clear out their apartment's guest room for a nursery. Topanga had actually started to smile. But now that the baby was nearly ready to make his or her appearance, she had started to worry again.  
  
And there was no word from Shawn. Well, there was word, but he hardly ever dropped by. Before Topanga got pregnant, Shawn would drop by at least five times a week, just to say hello, and he and Cory would watch TV while Topanga eagerly dove into her schoolwork in the kitchen. She longed to hear her husband and his best friend laughing together in the living room again, without a care in the world.  
  
For some reason, Cory hadn't noticed Shawn's sudden disappearance, and if he did, Topanga attributed his ignorance to thinking Shawn wanted to leave them alone during this joyful period. Cory had been putting more hours in at work, also, and he had told her one night that Shawn and Rachel were practically engaged. All good reason for Shawn not to visit, but Topanga knew the truth. Both of them felt ashamed that this baby could be theirs, and each was just trying to move on and forget about what happened that night, eight months ago.  
  
The baby kicked, and Topanga placed a loving, but nervous, hand on her stomach. "No matter whose you are," she whispered, "you must know that your mommy loves you. And I'm sure your daddy does, too."  
  
As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, Topanga was actually somewhat angry that Shawn didn't want to partake in the birth of her baby. Whether or not the child was his, he should at least be happy for the couple, and want to be around to help them celebrate. She couldn't blame him, though, for feeling uncomfortable in such an awkward situation. Nevertheless, she thought he should come around once in a while.  
  
The phone rang, and Topanga was so startled she nearly smashed a plate in the sink. She awkwardly ran to the phone, as fast as her growing belly would let her, and answered it as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Topanga? Um... It's Shawn."  
  
She paused, not knowing how to respond. "Oh... Hi, Shawn. Cory's not here. Work called him in last minute. I guess some guy couldn't go in today, so they-"  
  
"Actually, I didn't want to talk to Cory," Shawn said slowly. "I need to talk to you. About the baby..."  
  
"Do you really want to do this over the phone? I'm sorry, Shawn. I know you're one of my best friends, although you haven't shown it lately, but really, that won't stop me from telling you off. Do you know how insincere you are for discussing such a situation over the phone? After you haven't spoken to me in months?"  
  
"I know, I know. But here's the deal: Rachel and I are eloping. I just wanted to let you know that... Well, we won't be around."  
  
"When will you be back?" Topanga asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"That's the thing. Topanga, we're not coming back. We're gonna move to New York. Start a new life. Rachel doesn't know about what happened between you and me, and neither does Cory. And it's probably best if it stays that way. I figure, if Rachel and I move away, nobody will have to find out. There won't be any tension... No stress... No messes to clean up..."  
  
"How COULD you?!" Topanga yelled into the receiver. "You can't just up and leave like that. Even if we didn't sleep together, I'd still be mad at you for doing such a thing. What if this baby IS yours? Didn't you ever think that maybe I WANT you here when the baby comes?"  
  
"Honestly? No, I didn't. I didn't think it was that important. You've got your loving husband, you've got your baby on the way, and you have a wonderful future to think about. Why the hell should I still be in the picture?"  
  
"I - I don't know," Topanga finally replied after a long pause. "I don't know. Maybe because you're one of our best friends. Maybe because this baby might be yours... Or maybe because... I'll miss you, Shawn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen... If this baby is yours, it was just a big mistake. We were young and stupid, and our hormones just took over. The truth is, I needed you then, Shawn, and I know I'll need you in the future. You've always been there for me, and I always WANT you to be there for me. If you elope with Rachel..."  
  
"You can't have it both ways, Topanga," Shawn was beginning to get upset, and started to raise his voice, "You can't be in love and married to my best friend, and still string me along just because 'you want me there.' That's not fair to anyone involved, especially Cory, and especially your baby."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Topanga started to cry. "This whole situation has been haunting me since day one. And with you gone-"  
  
"You can forget the whole thing ever happened. Look, Topanga. You know I love you. We practically grew up together. I never tried anything with you, because you and Cory were meant to be... Like I told you that night. This whole thing is just better for the both of us. If I'm with Rachel, then you're with Cory. He can support the kid, and you'll be much happier."  
  
"So... you don't really love Rachel?"  
  
"It's just better for all of us. I have to go, Topanga. Maybe I'll see you someday. I hope everything goes okay for you and the baby."  
  
He hung up quickly, and Topanga was left listening to an empty buzz on the other end of the phone. She threw the receiver across the room in anger, and slid to the floor in tears.  
  
It was then that she felt the shooting pains. 


	4. Uncertain Futures

Topanga stared at the clock next to her bed. It was nearly 3AM, and she was still awake, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"Stress," the doctor had said, "And your nasty fall to the floor didn't help, either."  
  
Cory had been devasted, and, surprisingly, so had Shawn. Shawn, who Cory had called the minute he heard about Topanga's emergency trip to the hospital. Shawn, who drove as fast as he could down the highway, nearly getting into accident after accident as he rushed to greet his friends. Shawn, who, Topanga was beginning to realized, really DID care about her and what happened to this baby.  
  
"Two months of bed rest," the doctor said, "And, if things go smoothly and you listen to my orders, the baby should be fine. You just need to relax and rest until the baby comes."  
  
Topanga could have sworn the relief in Shawn's eyes showed more than in Cory's.  
  
"Cory..." Topanga looked over to her husband, sleeping upright in a chair by the hospital window, "How do I tell you? How do I tell you that I love Shawn?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sunlight streaming through the window burned her eyes, and Topanga awoke from her restless sleep. Cory had apparently removed himself from the room, and in his place sat Shawn, head in hands, crying softly.  
  
"Shawn?" Topanga asked, her voice hoarse, "Shawn, what's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
"I shouldn't have tried to leave," he replied after a few moments. "I should have told you long ago how I felt, Topanga. I don't love Rachel, and she knows it as much as I do."  
  
"I know why you didn't tell me," Topanga tried to comfort him. "You told me on the phone. You thought that Cory could provide for me and the baby, and it was just the best way to handle things. But Shawn... It's not. I love Cory; that much is true. But I really think... I think I'm IN love with you."  
  
Shawn looked up at her for the first time since they started speaking. He couldn't recall her ever looking more beautiful than at that very moment, with the sunlight dancing across her face, her eyes open wide in anticipation of his reaction. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Did you and Rachel get married?"  
  
"No... Cory called before we were about to leave with the news of... you and the baby, and how you almost lost it. Topanga, I had never been so worried in my life. Whether or not the baby is mine, I still feel connected... responsible... It's either mine or my best friend's, and I'd feel horrible if he or she were to die because of something I might have caused."  
  
"It's not your fault," Topanga said, starting to cry herself, "It's my own stupid fault for falling. And I was mad at you, Shawn. So angry. But the truth is I love you, and I want to be with you, and I want us to raise our child together."  
  
"I want that more than anything." Shawn rushed to her bedside, taking her hand in his. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say those words... Even before you became pregnant, I've wanted to tell you just how strong my feelings were for you, but I thought the truth would ruin everything. I didn't want to lose two of my best friends, and I knew I would. But you KNOW we can't be together."  
  
"We can't just pretend we don't feel this way," Topanga said, growing frustrated. "What do you suggest? We ignore our feelings, and I continue feeding Cory lines about how this baby is definitely his? How he's the only one I love? How he's the only one I've ever made love to?"  
  
"That night wasn't an accident. You know that, and I know that, now. It was meant to happen. As for our future... You of all people know what something like this might do to Cory. How long have we known him, Topanga? Practically our entire lives, right? Do you really want to lose him forever?"  
  
"No. I don't. I love him so much. I'm just afraid that my love for him is one of friendship these days."  
  
"And you don't think that will change?"  
  
Topanga thought for a moment. "How long have you been in love with me?"  
  
"Since we were kids. I had the biggest crush on you for years, and then I fell in love with you."  
  
"And have YOUR feelings changed?"  
  
Shawn paused, staring at the ground. He swept his hand through his shaggy hair, and looked back at Topanga. "You have a point."  
  
"So what do we do?" Topanga asked again. "Do we give in to our feelings? Or do we pretend?" 


	5. The Truth Revealed

Cory inhaled deeply, trying to hold back his emotions. He sat, alone, on the park bench, wishing it was a mere week ago; when he was in love, and his wife was in love with him.  
  
"You know, fuck that!" he muttered under his breath. "I wish I could go back to grade school... I wish I had never met Shawn, or even Topanga. Maybe then this wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe then I'd be married to a girl who loved me. Maybe then I'd have a child that was mine."  
  
The baby was due in a week, and his wife and Shawn had decided to tell Cory the news this afternoon: that the baby could possibly be Shawn's, and that they were in love.  
  
"We didn't know how to tell you," Topanga said, sitting next to him on the couch. She placed a hand on his shoulder and began rubbing his back. "I wanted to tell you that time... That time in the hospital when I nearly lost the baby. And then we thought we'd wait until the baby was born, but I didn't want to wait that long. I didn't want you to see the baby, and then tear him or her from your arms."  
  
"And do you think you saved me any pain?" Cory asked after a few seconds to take all this information in. "I'm having YOU torn away from me. By my BEST FRIEND!"  
  
"I'm not saying you shouldn't be hurt," Topanga said. "In fact, I was expecting you to be. I was just trying to save you from more pain. You love the baby, and it's not even here yet. Imagine if you had already seen him or her. Do you really think you'd be able to part with it?"  
  
"Probably not, Topanga, but that's not the point. You couldn't have told me this when you were pregnant? Or better yet - before we were married?"  
  
"I didn't know then."  
  
"Neither did I," Shawn interjected. "We had tried to do what was best. And we tried to ignore our feelings."  
  
"The last thing we wanted to do was hurt you," Topanga added. "We thought that if I stayed with you, it would be best for me and the baby. And then Shawn could marry Rachel, even though he didn't love her, and everything would be okay. But it wouldn't. I DO love you, Cory, but I'm not IN love with you."  
  
"It's just... I didn't even pick UP on any of this."  
  
"Listen, Cor... I'm really sorry," Shawn said.  
  
"Why? Why are you sorry, Shawn? You win. You get my wife, and you get my kid. I might as well just move out of this apartment right now, because Lord knows that'll be the next thing you inherit."  
  
"Cory, I'm moving out," Topanga said. "As soon as I have the baby, I'm going to move in with Shawn."  
  
"And what about Rachel?"  
  
"She already left," Shawn replied. "I told her last week. She was pretty pissed, but in all honesty... I'm glad to see her go. Our relationship has been nothing but trouble since it started."  
  
"Especially since you took her away from Jack," Cory said, "You know, Shawn... I'm beginning to see a pattern with you."  
  
"Don't start," Topanga placed her hands on both his shoulders to prevent him from jumping Shawn. "Maybe Shawn and I should go. Before things get to ugly."  
  
"Things have already gotten ugly."  
  
And now, Cory was alone. Topanga had left the apartment to stay with Shawn, packing a few precious things to last her until the baby came. Then, once she delivered, they were going to send friends to gather the last of Topanga's things. They thought it would be too hard on Cory to have to see Topanga and Shawn moving things out of the apartment.  
  
All he wanted were answers. Why hadn't Topanga told him sooner? He wasn't buying her excuse, and the only person he knew she trusted more than anything - other than him - was her best friend.  
  
Whipping out his cell phone, he began dialing the familiar number. "Hey, Angela. This is Cory. I've got some stuff to ask you..." 


	6. My Baby's Daddy

"I can't believe this," Topanga said. She tried to hold back the tears and the shock, but it just wasn't working. "All this grief... Months of worrying and nearly losing my baby. And for what? For the baby to be Cory's?!"  
  
Shawn and Topanga stood in front of the window, looking at all the newborns laying contently in their cribs. He stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, trying to make her stop crying. Her fragile body shook in his embrace, and he didn't know what he could do to comfort her.  
  
The DNA results had returned from the labs a mere half hour ago, and Topanga had rushed from the room to see her baby. Her baby and Cory's. Shawn had, indeed, been more than devastated. He wanted his life together with Topanga to include a child of the their own; the one he thought they had created nine months before in a fit of passion.  
  
These results would not, in any way, change how Shawn felt for the child. He planned on raising Topanga and Cory's son as his own - riding bikes, playing in baseball games, dating girls... All of that would be coached by Shawn. The news would just complicate things a little. Cory would have a right to be in their lives now, and would legally have responsibility over the child.  
  
"I wanted Cory to still be in our lives. I really did, Shawn," Topanga told him, leaning back against him, "But now, he can fight for full custody of Michael, and maybe he'll take him away from us."  
  
"It'll be okay, honey," Shawn said, kissing her neck. "I know Cory's still angry with us about this whole ordeal, but I'm sure he won't go to such an extreme as taking away our baby."  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Topanga asked. "I know how you wanted Michael to be your son. You must be hurting."  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a walk in the park," Shawn tried to joke, "But it's really not so awful. I still love him; he came from the most beautiful woman in the world. How could I not love him like my own?"  
  
Topanga smiled. "I guess we need to make a phone call, though."  
  
"Um, is that really the brightest idea? For US to call him?"  
  
"I want us to be the ones he finds out from," Topanga said. "It's only decent of us. And we can't avoid the situation forever. I'll go make the phone call from my room, now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's... it's mine?" Cory asked joyfully.  
  
"Yes, Cory," Topanga answered reluctantly, "You have a son. Congratulations. We... We named him Michael, and the DNA results just came back about an hour ago. We'd be happy if you came to see him."  
  
"I'd be happy to," Cory replied, "I'll be there in about a half hour. Don't you go anywhere." He hung up the phone as quickly as possible, grabbing his jacket from the closet.  
  
"I can only guess what that was about," Angela said from the couch, "Where are you going?"  
  
They want me to go see... my son," Cory said.  
  
"So it IS yours?" Angela asked. She stood from the couch and walked over to him as he hurried to put on his coat and fumbled with his keys. "Calm down, will you? I don't want you driving carelessly in this traffic."  
  
"I'll drive safely."  
  
"You better," Angela said. "And... congratulations. On your son." She smiled sweetly, the kissed him on the mouth.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you when I get back." He kissed her again, and bolted out the door. 


	7. I Love You

The infant grasped his finger tightly in its own, looking deeply into his eyes. He cooed, and Cory realized that he had never felt so much love for someone before in his life... Even the child's own mother.  
  
In the corner of the room, Topanga stood with her back toward Shawn, his arms planted firmly on her waist. Together, they watched Cory bond with the baby - Michael - knowing that this was where their future would get even more difficult.  
  
"He's beautiful... Isn't he, Cory?" Topanga asked, breaking the awkward silence. She thought it might be best to take her husband's attention off of the baby and bring him back down to earth - where they needed to discuss what would now happen.  
  
"I can't believe he's really... really mine," Cory replied. He placed the baby back in its bassinet, returning his attention back to his wife and best friend. "So... What do we do now? Now that baby's mine?"  
  
"Well, that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Topanga said, stepping forward. Shawn tried to follow, but she motioned for him to stay behind. "I wanted you to meet your son, and then discuss what we're going to do."  
  
"Oh, I see," Cory began, "You didn't call me down here to celebrate the birth of our son... OUR son, Topanga. Not yours and Shawn's. You wanted me to visit you to tell me you want sole custody of Michael."  
  
"Now Cory, that's not true. Please, stop jumping to conclusions." Topanga always knew how to calm him down, and she was positive that he would need a lot of calming today. "Now, listen to me. We just want to make sure... where you stand with the baby. Are you going to try and take him under your full custody?"  
  
"Topanga, you know I wouldn't do that. It's not like I hate you. I hate what you're doing, but I could never hate you. A baby needs to be with its mother AND father."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Topanga asked. "Cory, I already told you that I'm moving out of our apartment to live with Shawn. We're going to be together. I can't stay with you."  
  
"I know... I know. I just hate this pain you're putting everyone through. Me, you, Shawn, the baby... We're ALL suffering, and I don't know why you can't see that."  
  
"Of course, I see it," Topanga said. "Do you know how much it's killing me to hurt you like this? As much as you probably don't believe me right now, I DO still love you, Cory. You will always be one of my best friends; we've experienced everything together, and I wouldn't want it any other way. And I'm really sorry things worked out like this."  
  
"Me, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Topanga sat at the foot of the bed, her hands rubbing her arms fiercely, as if she was cold. But she wasn't cold; she just couldn't stop thinking about what she and Shawn had done to Cory; how hurt her husband must be, in that apartment all by himself... Without his son.  
  
Together, Shawn, Cory, and Topanga had worked out a system. Cory would have custody of Michael every other weekend. They all felt it was more important for a baby to be with its mother most of the time. When Michael was older, they decided, they would work out a new system that permitted him to visit Cory more often. Cory was also going to be allowed to visit his son any time he wanted.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay," Shawn said, sitting on the bed next to Topanga. He rubbed her shoulder lovingly and kissed her on the cheek. "Cory seems fine with this arrangement, for now, and there's no reason he'd fight for sole custody right now."  
  
Topanga looked over at the crib next to the bed, where Michael lay, sound asleep and snoring softly. "I know. Sometimes, I just wonder if we're doing the right thing. I never wanted to hurt him."  
  
"I know, you didn't. Neither did I. But at least he'll still talk to you in the future. I'm his horrible best friend who stole his wife and kid, remember?"  
  
"You're not horrible, Shawn. And it's not your fault I fell in love with you."  
  
"Still... Maybe you should get some sleep. It's our first night hoe with the baby. Our first night home alone together without you being pregnant..." He raised his eyebrows, and Topanga giggled, playfully pushing him away.  
  
"Why, whatever are you talking about, Shawn Hunter?"  
  
"Why, nothing," he replied, nuzzling her neck, kissing her softly up and down her shoulders.  
  
"You know, Shawn..." Topanga began, "This is the first time we've... you know... since the night Cory and I got into that fight."  
  
"Oh," Shawn sighed, backing away, but Topanga pulled him closer. "What, you still want to?"  
  
Topanga laughed. "Of course, silly. I guess I just said that because... well... Now we're together, and everyone knows about it. I guess I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"Honestly, so am I," Shawn said, entwining his fingers in hers and staring into her eyes. "I love you, Topanga."  
  
"I love you, Shawn." 


	8. Announcement and rewritten chapter

ANNOUNCEMENT:

Due to the popularity of my story, and the fact I know watch the show on a religious basis, I have moved the story over to its own website.

From here on out, you can view the story 

I posted the first chapter, with some changes to it. I'm also going to slow down the story line a little bit, so keep an eye out for the next chapter soon :o)

xoxo

Me

Here is the re-written first chapter:

PS: I didn't space anything out, as I just copied and pasted it from the new website.

"So..." Topanga began nervously, crossing her legs and staring at her hands, "What do we do now?"

"Well, for one thing," Shawn replied, "We can't tell Corey."

Topanga nodded reluctantly, refusing to stare at him. She felt like she was going to be sick at any moment. "I can't believe we were so stupid. Cory will never trust me again. We've been married for less than a year; I'm sure he never expected something like this to happen."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

The silence was deafening.

She paused, choosing her words wisely. The guilt she felt was what made her want to tell Shawn the possibility that the child she carried inside of her might be his, but the honest truth was... she wasn't sure.

"I really don't know. I mean, I'm two months pregnant. As far as I'm concerned, this baby could be either yours or Corey's. I just wanted to tell you, because..." she breathed deeply, trying to keep her emotions under control, "it's only right that you know. That you know something like that can never happen again. Even if the baby is Cory's, there's just too much drama that comes along with something like this."

Shawn rubbed his eyes, hoping the reality of this situation would go away. These things didn't happen to real people, especially not them. "I don't even know why it happened."

Topanga cried in his arms, her voice shaking. "He just left," she said again, not knowing what else to say, "We've never fought like this before. You know we've had our little spats in the past, but this is our first major fight since the wedding. I thought that marriage would stop these petty fights."

Shawn tried to calm her down, patting her hair and wiping tears from her face. "It'll be okay. You know how Cory is. If he really believes in something, he can be stubborn. I'm sure he'll be back."

"He packed an overnight bag, and said he was going home. HOME! To his parents! I love his family and everything, but it's like we're in high school again. I love him, I really do; but does he HAVE to resort to his parents when things go wrong? Is this how it's always going to be?"

"We're still young, Topanga. We all still have a lot of growing up to do."

"Well, maybe we were too young to get married." Topanga stopped, shocked at her own words. After a moment to regroup, she continued. "Maybe we should have waited longer. Or maybe we're not even meant to be together. Maybe we should just get a divorce now instead of putting each other through the torture of fighting."

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous," Shawn held her closer, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, "Everyone knew from day one that you and Cory were meant for each other. All through high school, we knew you guys would get married, have lots of kids, and grow old and senile together. And don't deny that you didn't know it."

"Yeah, well, there were several times when I thought we didn't have a chance," she sighed, breaking away from Shawn's comforting embrace and sitting on the couch. "Everyone knows that high school sweethearts don't always last. People always warned us that we were too young, that we needed some time to be with other people. Maybe I was just being clingy when I wanted him back after Lauren, but... sometimes, I'd just get to thinking..."

"Maybe you should stop that," Shawn joked, happy to see Topanga smile somewhat through her tears.

"I know, I think too much. But I just always thought that sometimes... we just weren't meant to be. Do you know what I mean? Like something was always trying to push us apart. And even now, with this fight. I just wish Cory could see things the way you do."

Shawn nodded, taking a seat next to Topanga on the couch. She had stopped crying, and was now staring intently at the carpet. Her face was no longer red, and her hair fell in such a way... She looked beautiful, Shawn thought.

"Like you and Angela..."

"What?" Shawn asked, startled.

"We always thought you guys were meant for each other. You faced your own problems, and came through. But she left you... Oh, I'm sorry, Shawn. That's cruel of me to bring it up."

"No, it's okay... Really, it is. I mean, it's true, isn't it? She just up and left me. Because I got fired from that job."

"I know. It's not your fault, either. It was awful of her to leave you just because of that. It's not like you weren't going to get another job."

"But Angela and I aren't you and Cory. Yeah, it hurts that it didn't work out. But obviously, it just wasn't meant to be. You guys... You guys are meant to be." He reached out, turning her chin toward his face, and looked deeply into her large, beautiful eyes.

"I don't know, Shawn... I don't know."

And then they were kissing. Neither knew why; it was so sudden. But Topanga, for some reason, had decided that Shawn was what she wanted at that moment. She loved Cory, but she didn't want him. Shawn had been there for her, through thick and thin, through every fight with Cory, through every problem she had ever faced, and she wanted him to be there for her now. She knew that if Cory wasn't going to stand up for her and support her decisions, Shawn would always back her up, even if he didn't agree. To Topanga, that was true friendship, and she had never felt more attracted to Shawn than she did at that moment.

After a few moments, Shawn broke away from the kiss. "You know, this is probably a bad idea," he said, looking into her eyes.

Topanga took his hand in hers, and looked up at him with new feeling. "Have you ever thought that maybe something should have happened between us?"

"'Us' as in you an me?" Shawn inhaled sharply, looking anywhere but at the woman sitting next to him, expecting an answer he didn't know how to give. "Topanga, I really don't even know how to answer that. How can you expect me to? Cory's my best friend..."

"I know. It's just a hypothetical question; it's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be honest with you if you're honest with me."

"Topanga-"

"Sometimes, like you said, I think too much. And when I've been thinking, I wonder if Cory is really right for me. I love him with all my heart, but sometimes I think I love him as a person, and not as a husband. Which I guess is silly, because we fought so hard to be with one another. But sometimes people fight for something they think they believe in, and then it turns out to be completely different than what they thought."

"You're scaring me," Shawn said. He backed away to the other side of the couch. "I hope you realize this is psycho-babble."

"Do you think it is?" she asked. "I've been completely honest with you. Now it's your turn. Don't lie to me."

Shawn shook his head at her. "Even if I've thought about being with you, that doesn't give me the right to take you away from my best friend. I can't even begin to tell you how wrong this is."

"It's not wrong. Knowing that you're unhappy and forcing yourself to stay in that situation is wrong."

"As true as that may be..."

"Do you have feelings for me, Shawn?"

"Topanga, why are you pushing this?"

"Do you?!"

She leaned over and kissed him again, but this time he didn't back away. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into him, sinking deeper and deeper in the kiss.

"What the hell were we thinking?" Shawn asked, combing his fingers through his shaggy hair. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah, until Cory came back the next day."

"I just wish we hadn't taken it so far. If we had only been smarter. It was bad enough we kissed. Why did we-?"

"Well, there's no going back now. Cory and I aren't ready for a baby right now, but the damage has been done. I just wish that was all I had to worry about. Now I have to think about whether the baby's even Cory's."

"Have you even told him that you're pregnant?"

Topanga shook her head. "I was planning on telling him after I told you. I know that's not what the typical pregnant wife does... not telling her husband right away... but I thought I should let you know what's at stake here. I'm really worried."

"Don't be worried. It'll all work out for the best."

"And this will never happen again, right?"

"Definitely. Never again."


End file.
